Day in the Life of Rosalie Hale
by teamjackson925
Summary: if you don't like rosalie you should most definetly read this. : One shot


**If you don't like Rosalie you'll love this! It's a day in the life of Rosalie Hale. It's a one shot. I got really bored one day so I started thinking about Twilight and how much I HATE Rosalie, hehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Stephanie's characters sadley.**

**Rpov**

I walked passed someone wearing glasses in the hall way and caught a sight of my reflection.

"Hey you," I said to the kid. I think he was a freshman. He was super ugly compared to me, he had too many zits and he was at least two feet shorter then me.

He turned around. "M-Me?" he stuttered. Probably amazed by how beautiful I am.

"Yes you handsome!" I said in my sexy voice (even though my voice was already sexy.) He blushed.

"You think I'm handsome?" he said.

"Of course, what's number sexy?" I said. He started to say it but I wasn't paying attention. I looked into his glasses again and found my reflection. _I look so gorgeous! I'm the prettiest girl in the world! _He finished but I just walked away, he wasn't worthy of me calling him.

I started walking towards my next class but stopped. _I'm to pretty to have to go to class._ I thought, so I just turned around and headed for the parking lot. I pulled out my mirror and started adoring myself and how beautiful I am.

"Hey baby!" Emmet called to me. He ran up to me at human pace since there was still ugly little humans around.

"Hey, I have a question," I said.

"Ask away," he said.

"Why haven't people complemented my hair today?" my hair was so sexy, I don't see how people could have not complemented it.

"There just jealous," he reassured me.

"Well I haven't gotten enough complements today so I guess you'll just have to compliment me more then usual," I said.

"Aww, do I have to?" he wined. I shot him a death glare.

"You have beautiful eyes, they compliment your hair and body," he said quickly. I smiled and looked back at my mirror, adjusting my hair.

All the sudden some ugly little pig of a girl bumped into me, getting a finger print on my mirror.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sorry, is that all you have to say?! You got a fingerprint on my mirror! How am I supposed to adore myself with and ugly little finger print on my mirror?!" I yelled at the hideous human girl. She doesn't even disserve to be in my presence she's so ugly compared to me!

She started crying and ran away. _Ugly human_.

"Emmet, you are going to have to run to the store and buy me a new mirror, this one is ruined," I said. By this time we were in the parking lot. He ran, at normal vampire speed, in the direction of the store. I crossed my arms and waited.

He was back in two minutes. He smiled and handed me a shopping bag, I grabbed it and took the mirror out. I sighed.

"I'm so pretty," I said. I looked at Emmet, "Give me a compliment,"

"Your outfit really compliments your curves," he said, still smiling. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed for my convertible. I started riding it to school so the little ugly humans could be jealous of me and my car.

**Emmetpov**

Rosalie was having one of those days where all she cares about is herself. I hate those days.

"Drive," she commanded. I caught the keys she threw at me and slid into the car, starting the ignition. She probably wants to look at herself in the car mirror.

Sure enough she popped down the mirror and started making faces in it. _Can I call it or what?_

**Bpov**

Edward started softly laughing next to me.

"What happened?" I whispered. We were watching a movie in Biology and it was very boring.

"Nothing," he said, suppressing a laugh. I sighed. He never tells me what he hears in his head. I wish I could read minds.

**Rpov**

_I'm so pretty, even in this little car mirror I'm stunning. But of course I'm always stunning._ Emmet pulled into the drive way. He started to get out.

"Stop," he stopped and looked at me. "Compliment," I ordered.

"Your so much prettier then Bella, Alice or any other girl or vampire in the world," he said.

"That one was good," I said and leaned across my seat and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

**Two hours later**

_I haven't looked__at myself in the mirror in three whole minutes! _I gasped and quickly pulled out my mirror and adjusted my hair. Then I got an idea. I ran up stairs and pulled out my laptop and quickly turned it on. I searched 'hot girls' under images on ask and a bunch of ugly human girls popped up.

"Prettier then you, you, you, and you," I said as I pointed to the girls faces. I repeated this until I came across something different, "Prettier then you, you and wait! It's me! I'm so gorgeous in that picture," I heard Emmet walk in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at ugly girls on the internet and comparing how ugly they look to me," I answered.

"Oh, the usual. I'll be down stairs," he said. I waved him off and looked back at my beautiful picture.

"I'm so gorgeous," I said.

**Did you like it? I had fun writing it!**


End file.
